I Never Had a Fairy
by Fly Guy
Summary: Link and Ganondorf exchanged finishing blows on each other. Link eventually becomes a soul reaper/shinigami and Ganondorf finds his own calling...
1. Fighting hollows

**I know this is extremely short, and the title may be temporary. I couldn't think of anything better. This is just a preview! do not expect weekly or monthly updates because i want to Finnish writing this story before i post it all. I just wanted to give you a taste, I want to know how you readers like it and i want reviews to come in. There will be no slash, bad language, extreme gore, or _intimate _scenes in this or any future of previous fics of mine. Enjoy, and please give reviews!**

**ps. you would have no idea how much time i put behind finging the right japanese words.**

**I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM THE PLOT!!!**

* * *

"_shine , Masutā Sōdo!" _I called out the name of my Zanpakutō. The Zanpakutō began to change shape in my hand, the steel blade, the small triangle etched in the guard, and the familiar blue hilt of the Master Sword, or, _Masutā Sōdo, _as I was to call it now. I didn't have a shield, but my training as a Shinigami had allowed me to learn defensive techniques using only a sword.

A hollow raked the air with his claws and narrowly missed my undefended chest. The claws actually hooked on the black cloth of my kimono.

Looking across the battle field, I could see that there were still several hollows to go, and I was loosing energy. Why did these things always happen to me? First I was destined to be the "Hero of Time" but now this, a mission from the Soul Society to take down hollows with no backup? Were they trying to get me killed?

"hikari no ya!" I did a quick thrust with my sword and sent off an arrow of light, piercing a hollow's mask and slicing its head in half. _There's one less, _I thought with satisfaction. But it was then that my victory was shattered by the hideous cackle of my long-time enemy, Ganondorf.

But before I tell you all how this ends, I have to tell you how it all began…


	2. how I died

how it happened...

Yet again, Ganondorf had been released from the alternate dimension, so Zelda and I had decided that we would end this ongoing fight for good.

"Link, you must kill him this time, we cannot afford to have that man come back in a different time." Zelda pleaded.

"Yes, but whenever I run him through he simply gets sealed away. How do you kill someone like that?"

"Hmm… I suppose you could behead him."

"Perhaps," I agreed.

"I must go. Please Link, stop that monster." Zelda gave me one last glance then ran from the room.

Her footsteps seemed to echo for an eternity. But I guess that's what happens when you see the woman you love for what may be the last time in your life. They say I had the triforce of courage, but I didn't feel very courageous at that point in time.

With sweat on my brow, I headed out of the Temple of Time and toward Hyrule Field, where Ganondorf was shouting taunts that would be heard a mile away. I drew the Master Sword from its sheath on my back and walked toward him.

"Heh…heh…heh…heh… you've got guts, kid, I'll give you that. But unfortunately that will not help you here. You are finished, Hero of time!" Ganondorf unsheathed the Sword of the Sages, a glowing blade that he had somehow taken from the respective owner.

I was the first to attack, jumping into the air and bringing my sword down over my head with both hands. Ganon blocked the attack with his own sword and slashed horizontally in a single movement. I did a back flip to dodge, knowing that the Hylian Sheild would be no match for his brutality.

He charged in for another attack like a boar, and I caught his blade in the guard of my hilt. Slowly and with much effort, I managed to push him down on one knee and I quickly slashed with my sword. There was the sound of steel hitting flesh and Ganondorf doubled over. I knew I could get in a few more hits before he rose to his feet, so I held my sword out from my body. Power began to flow through me and my sword glowed with magic. I took one step and let the magic in the sword do its work.

"HEAYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I began to spin like a top in front of Ganon. I sliced his chest several times with that single attack, and he was almost down.

"I'll make you p-pay for this!" Ganondorf choked on his own blood.

I stepped in closer for the kill, the mistake that coasted me my life. The moment before my sword connected with his neck I felt a pain like nothing I had experienced before in my stomach. And though the head of Ganon was laying on the ground beside the rest of him, I looked down to see the Sword of the Sages firmly planted in my gut.

A trickle of blood rolled out of my mouth and dripped to the muddy earth, and I collapsed to my knees.

The scent of flowers filled my nostrils and I cracked my eyelids opened. There was a blurry figure looming over me, long brown hair, a beautiful pink silk dress, and a sorrowful face of the wise princess.

"z-zelda," I stammered, so weak that my mouth could hardly move.

"shh… everything will be fine," she said, tears flooding her cheeks.

"Z-elda… what happened?"

"You won, Ganondorf is dead." She smiled with her mouth, but her eyes were full of grief.

"I w-on," I looked down at the sword in my gut.

"Please, Link, stay with me," she cried. I could feel her hot tears landing on my face.

"T-take the sword out," I said.

"What?"

"T-take it out of m-me," I could feel my eyes begin to roll back.

"You'll bleed to death!"

"Z-elda… I am going to die… I d-don't want th-that sword in me when I do."

"Stop! You won't die! I won't let you!" she covered her face with her hands and began to weep.

"My b-beautiful p-princess," I reached up with a clammy finger and stroked her jaw bone. Then I reached down and grabbed the sword.

I jerked the blade loose and it slid out of the gash and clattered on the dirt.

"I love… you…" and I slipped into darkness.

* * *

Please share your thoughts with me (review).


	3. Chapter 3

anyone reading my other stories, i am working on placing a chapter for each story up withing the next month, now that i have a personal issue resolved i can focus a little more time on writing for you guys. well, here's Prologue Part Three of an undefined number of prologue chapters. ENJOY!

3

It was strange, the last thought that came to my mind was, _Why didn't I bring a fairy?_ Was I actually dead?

I struggled to open my eyes, the sunlight piercing them through split lids. When my eyes adjusted, I found myself lying with my head in Zelda's arms. She was screaming in despair.

"Why did you have to die?" she sobbed.

I sat up. "Zelda?"

Zelda stayed in the same spot on the soiled ground. She was holding something, and a closer look revealed my body lying in a twisted angle, my head in her arms. The gory wound in my body's stomach was still oozing, but when I looked at _my _stomach, there was no cut, but there was a chain attached to my chest. It stretched down and was attached to the pommel of the Master Sword.

A few palace guards came tromping over the hillside. When they saw Zelda grieving, with my body in her arms, they advanced slowly. "Princess Zelda, may we take the body back to the castle?" one guard stepped up.

"Leave at once! We will burry the Hero of Time atop this hill. Cast the remains of this filthy creature into the sea, he will never again torture this land." She glared at Ganon's headless body.

"Yes, your majesty. Anything else?"

"That is all, you are dismissed."

"What shall I do with the hero's sword?"

"Leave it where it rests, I will replace it in the temple when our respects are paid. It is my duty as a Sage."

"Very well." The guards stumbled away.

I tried to grab one of the guard's shoulders, but he hardly noticed. He simply glanced at his shoulder and shrugged. It seemed that they could feel me, to an extent, but couldn't see or hear. They grabbed the carcase of Ganondorf by the legs and arms, placing his head on his chest.

The soldiers sank over the hillside and Zelda broke down again with sobs. I comforted her all I could, and there was not much I could do. She couldn't see, hear, or really feel that I was standing next to her.

She laid my body on the ground and wiped away her tears. Zelda grabbed the Master Sword and headed for the castle town. I walked behind her, the chain attached to my chest and sword dangling on the ground between us. We walked into the deserted town and across the marketplace, and stepped into the Temple of Time.

We walked up the stairs ant the opposite end of the temple. I stopped at the door of time and watched as Zelda positioned the sword in her hands so that she held it with both hands above the Pedestal of Time. She looked to the great stained glass window above her and drove the blade down into the stone pedestal.

The chain was long enough that it still touched the ground when I was standing by the altar and the sword was in the pedestal. Zelda walked out of the room and the door began to close. Zelda watched as the door slid shut and concealed the master sword once again.

"link," Zelda sobbed, "Link, I hope you can rest peacefully knowing that you have defeated Ganondorf for the final time. Thank you," at that moment her beautiful, strong face broke and revealed sorrow and anger.

I ran after her, screaming her name, but she couldn't hear me. The chain in my chest prevented me from moving any farther than the stairs leading to the Door of Time. The door slid down, pushing the chain to the floor and forcing me to my knees.

In one last desparate struggle, I screamed, "ZELDA!"

The only reply was a deep howl that echoed through the land and chilled my soul.

* * *

R&R plz!


	4. Chapter 4

k, another short chapter. i do this a lot now, but whatever. there just isn't a lot to write right now, i just needed link to get to the soul society. Hope you enjoy! Reviews please.

* * *

~4~

My throat sore from screaming to the wind, I simply lied upon the cold marble stone floor. I was tired, but couldn't sleep, hungry and thirsty, but with no food or drink. The strange chain attached to my chest was wedged under the massive door of time.

Nightmarish sounds were coming from the vast fields of Hyrule, like a pained scream overlaid with a sorrowful moan and angry growl. The noises had been growing louder and more piercing with each passing hour. Soon, massive footsteps sounded, louder than any Goron I had ever seen.

There was a loud creaking sound, and the castle drawbridge shattered inwards. I saw giant splinters of wood fly past the entrance of the temple.

A giant skeletal face appeared in the entrance of the temple, somehow speaking with no mouth, "I smell a soul! It is making my mouth water!"

A huge creature came around the corner and forced its way into the temple. It had three arms, one on each side and another coming out of his chest. Its skin was black and it had red spirals all around. There was a large hole through the center of his abdomen, and his entire body was covered in muscle. His long sword-like claws raked at the wall as he crawled towards me.

The creature reached me, and grabbed me with such a massive hand that just my feet and head were out of his iron grip. It was squeezing the life out of me, until I couldn't fight anymore. With a simple tug, he snapped the chain, sending a massive pain through my body. The creature brought me up to his face, and a gaping mouth appeared. "You smell good! You will make me very powerful!"

"Roar, Haineko!" a voice behind the creature sounded. A cloud of what looked like ashes encased the creature, and blood sprayed from thousands of invisible cuts. The arm that had held me dropped from the body and the grip released as the creature dissolved and disappeared into nothingness.

Behind where the monster had been standing was a woman with long wavy orange hair. She wore a black outfit of loose fitting cloth, and a pink scarf over her shoulders, as well as a chain around her neck. She held a hilt with no blade in her hand.

The ashes returned to the hilt, which was the strangest looking hilt I had ever seen. It was longer than a normal hilt and wrapped in a red cloth and the hand guard was brown and shaped somewhat like a shield with one point on the bottom and two points on the top. The ashes solidified to an incredibly sharp looking blade, which was thin and one edged.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she sheathed her blade.

"I-" I clasped to the floor. She calmly walked over and knelt beside me.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you." She smiled down at me. "I am going to send you to the Soul Society. You will be safe there, and you will never have to face a monster like that again."

She pulled the sword from her sheath and aimed the bottom of her hilt at my head. A glowing blue symbol appeared on the bottom, and she moved it towards my forehead. I pulled away, I couldn't leave. I had to stay for Zelda.

"You will be free of the regrets from this life," she persisted.

"Z-Zelda…."

She reached out once more, and I didn't have the energy to back away. The glowing blue symbol touched my forehead and a blue circle of light appeared around me. I began to sink through the floor. Yet another tear welled up in my eye, and as I passed through the floor into a bright light I knew that I would never see her again.

"Good bye, Zelda." And the tear dropped into the light before me.


	5. Chapter 5

it has been a long time since I updated this... I don't remember much about Bleach, so sometimes the names for the different areas of the Soul Society and what it looks like are probably vaguely inaccurate, so I apologize in advance. Enjoy.

* * *

Ch 5

I though it was all over for me, but I awakened with my face pressed against a dusty road. A large wheel almost crushed my head as a man pushed a heavy cart past. As I stood to my feet I saw the filthy run down buildings, either with thatched roofs or broken stone shingles. All of the people were wearing dully coloured clothing.

The place seemed poor, and as I looked around, I saw a huge stone wall, and beyond that stone wall was a separate section of the city.

I picked myself up off the ground and steadied myself against a barrel which stood next to the dusty street. I was shaded by a small overhanging roof, where a man sat in an old, worn chair. His face was lost and hopeless, as if he had nothing to live for.

It was the same with all the adults, but the children were filled with joy. It seemed that the children were innocent of a certain evil that was common knowledge shared between the older people.

Five small boys hurried past me, playing some sort of a game. I simply stood, absorbing the scene. It looked nothing like Hyrule. Then I remembered I was dead.

When that woman touched her sword to my head, I was sent here, away from Hyrule, and the woman I loved. But to where?

As if on cue, a voice cane up behind me. "Welcome to the soul society."

I pushed myself upright, and noticed the clothes I was wearing. I had long, loose fit pants that were a mud brown color and a tattered white shirt that was surprisingly comfortable, even though it seemed to be an expression of poverty in the large town of wood houses with thatched roofs. "What?" It felt weird to speak, as if I choked on the words.

The dark haired man, who now appeared to be riding a boar, must have witnessed my bewilderment at the whole situation, for he laughed and said, "takes a little getting used to, being dead and such." He hopped off of the boar and stepped closer. "I'm

Ganju; Ganju Shiba."

I stood and stared at the hulking figure. He was almost as large as ganondorf, but he didn't seem to be a threat.

"That's no way to treat somebody after they go out of their way to welcome you! whats the matter with you!" The large man shouted and snarled. He stepped even closer and bent down to eye level. "what's your name?"

"Link."

A look of bewilderment crossed his face, and then he burst out laughing. "That's the stupidest name I've ever heard!"

"Hey, I'll have you know that it is the same name as the Hero of Time!" I defended, feeling my cheeks flush.

"Really now," Ganju leaned back and looked at me quizzically. "and what about you, hmm? Are you a 'hero' too?"

"Yes. Well… I was. I died fighting the most villainous fiend anyone could imagine."

"I doubt that…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I doubt he is the worst. Did you beat him?"

"I cleaved off his head as he impaled me with an enchanted blade."

"So that's a no. you dealt finishing blows on each other, therefore you are even. I on the other hand, never loose." Ganju said as his ego flared.

I grew tired of the idle conversation that was attacking my pride, and as Ganju was busy admiring his round biceps, I slipped away to venture down the path. As I looked around, I saw no market place to buy food or drink. There weren't even any potion shops. It was just house after poverty stricken house.

A long ways past, near the center of the city stood a tall stone wall. The orange-red shingled rooftops beyond poked over the top of the wall, gleaming majestically in contrast to the grungy buildings where I stood. It was like death-mountain, standing high above all else in Hyrule. My stomach groaned again, longing for some of the redfish stew the creature in the icy reaches of my home land gave me after I freed his wife from the cursed mirror shard.

I found a low stone wall, and sat beside it, watching the sun creep down past the great wall, casting my world into shadows.


End file.
